redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Timeline
This page serves as a timeline for all the occurrences in the Redwall saga. Primeval Period *Urthrun the Gripper, Spearlady Gorse, Ceteruler the Just, and Bluestripe the Wild rule Salamandastron. *King Mortspear rules his northern stronghold and sires 2 sons, Ungatt Trunn and Verdauga Greeneyes. *Lady Sable Brock assists Olav Skyfurrow in exchange for directions to Salamandastron. *Verdauga heads south towards Mossflower Woods, Trunn builds a horde. *Lord Stonepaw arrives at Salamandastron, forms Stonepaw's Stalwarts. *Luke the Warrior is born at St. Ninian's. *Lord Brocktree arrives at Salamandastron, defeats an attack led by Trunn, forms the Long Patrol. *Boar the Fighter goes questing to Salamandastron. *Verdauga discovers Kotir, takes residence, sires 2 children, Tsarmina Greeneyes and Gingivere. In the process, he terrorizes Mossflower and drives the tribe of Luke the Warrior north. *Sunflash the Mace is born to Barkstripe and Bella of Brockhall. *Woodlanders lead by Barkstripe fight against the Greeneyes family; Barkstripe is slain in battle. *Lord Brocktree dies after Boar reaches Salamandastron *Badrang the Tyrant and Tramun Clogg sail the seas as corsairs. *Martin the Warrior is born to Luke the Warrior and Sayna. *Vilu Daskar attacks Luke's tribe. Sayna is killed, and several creatures are taken captive. *Luke the Warrior captures the Greenhawk and sails after Vilu Daskar. Early Period *Badrang the Tyrant arrives on the North Shores and abandons Tramun Clogg, taking his vermin northeast. *Construction of Marshank begins. *Martin the Warrior is captured by Badrang. *Vilu Daskar and Luke are killed during the sinking of the Goreleech. Luke's remaining companions execute any surviving searats and establish camp in the ruins of the ship. *Battle of Marshank occurs. Badrang is killed by Martin the Warrior. *Martin leaves Noonvale and heads south. *Sunflash the Mace leaves Mossflower searching for Boar the Fighter. *The Northwest Shrew Tribe is captured by Ripfang, Log-a-Log Big Club escapes. Tyrant Period *A plague strikes Loamhedge Abbey, forcing the residents to flee. *Martin the Warrior arrives in Mossflower Woods, and is taken captive by Verdauga Greeneyes. *Tsarmina and Fortunata murder Verdauga. *Martin and Gonff the Mousethief escape Kotir with help from the Corim. *Loamhedge mice arrive in Mossflower. *Martin, Gonff, and Young Dinny quest to Salamandastron to find Boar the Fighter. *The questors meet with Boar the Fighter. *Boar the Fighter forges the Sword of Martin. *Boar, the questors, and the Long Patrol engage in battle with Ripfang and his crew. Ripfang and Boar are both slain. *Woodlanders besiege and sack Kotir. Martin the Warrior defeats Tsarmina. *Gonff and Columbine are wed. Reformation Period *Construction begins on Redwall Abbey. *Martin, Gonff, and Dinny quest north to learn about the fate of Luke the Warrior. *Construction ends on Redwall Abbey. *Martin goes off on an unknown quest. *Gonff steals the eyes of the Great Doomwyte Idol. *Events of Outcast of Redwall occur (to complete) First Intermediate Period *Joseph the Bellmaker is commissioned to make a bell for Lord Rawnblade *Joseph and his daughter are caught by Gabool the Wild while delivering the bell *Mariel escapes and washes up on the shores of Mossflower forgetful of everything. She heads to Redwall Abbey, regains her memory and goes on a quest to free her father and kill Gabool. They succeed and free the slaves bringing most of them to Redwall. Mariel and Dandin go off traveling *Aubretia and Bultip come to the Abbey and share the story of Martin the Warrior *Mariel and Dandin come upon trouble in Southsward and the creatures back at Redwall hear about it through a cryptic poem. Decoding it, they head to free Southsward. Dandin, Bowly Pintips and Mariel go off voyaging *Events of Salamandastron. *High Queen Rhulain Wildlough is slain by cats, Green Isle is invaded. *Descendants of Gonff the Mousethief are banished from Redwall Abbey; Gonfelin tribe formed. Pax Muscaflori *Period of prolonged peace throughout Mossflower Country. *The abandoned Loamhedge Abbey is destroyed in an earthquake. *The Sword of Martin is taken by the Sparra and subsequently lost to Asmodeus. High Period *Matthias is found orphaned and taken into Redwall. *Cluny the Scourge enters Mossflower Country. *Late Rose Summer Wars begin. *Sela the Vixen and Chickenhound executed by Cluny. Chickenhound survives the attempt and crawls to Redwall, where he is given medical treatment. *Chickenhound kills Methuselah and escapes Redwall with stolen property. *Asmodeus attacks Chickenhound and leaves him for dead. Chickenhound pulls through his injuries but is left mutilated. *Sword of Martin recovered from Asmodeus' lair in the Quarry. Asmodeus is killed by Matthias. *Cluny the Scourge is slain by Matthias, and his army is subsequently wiped out. Abbot Mortimer is fatally injured and dies shortly afterward. *Brother Mordalfus becomes the new Abbot of Redwall. *Chickenhound adopts a new identity as Slagar the Cruel and begins his wanderings. *Mattimeo is born to Matthias and Cornflower. *Auma is born to Brockrose and Orlando the Axe. *Slagar the Cruel finds Kingdom of Malkariss and falls into work as a slaver. *Slagar the Cruel kidnaps several youths from Redwall, including Mattimeo. *General Ironbeak launches an assault on Redwall. The Sparra reserve garrison, including the old, sick, and children, is wiped out. *Matthias and his allies track Slagar to the Kingdom of Malkariss. *Battle of Malkariss occurs; Malkariss is slain. *Redwallers launch a counterattack on Ironbeak's forces. General Ironbeak is killed in action, and his remaining forces surrender. *Slagar the Cruel is killed when he falls down a well. Matthias and Mattimeo return to Redwall. *Martin II is born to Mattimeo and Tess Churchmouse. Second Intermediate Period *Events of The Pearls of Lutra to events of Triss. * Saint Ninian's is ordered burnt by Rollo. Late Period *Events of Loamhedge onward (to fill in) *Great Vermin Wars occur. *Vizka Longtooth dies by the hand of Gorath the Flame. *Gorath becomes Lord of Salamandastron. *Lair of the Wytes destroyed, Baliss and Korvus Skurr slain. *Ravagers wage war on Redwall; Vilaya and Zwilt are slain. Category:Redwall Information